With the development of an automatic control technology, a micro-sensor technology and a micro-electro-mechanical system, the multi-rotor unmanned aircraft having the advantages of stable performance and low cost, is replacing a traditional manned or unmanned helicopter and a fixed-wing aircraft gradually in many industries.
By carrying a camera or a professional imaging equipment and a sensor, the multi-rotor unmanned aircraft can conveniently complete various shooting tasks. For example, in a civilian field, the multi-rotor unmanned aircraft can be used for aerial photography of entertainment or movie or television, electric power line inspection, police patrol and so on; in a military field, the multi-rotor unmanned aircraft can be used for monitoring, investigation and so on.
At present, when the multi-rotor unmanned aircraft performs shooting tasks, in order to keep the shot object in the field of view of a shooting equipment, at least two operators are needed. One operator controls the flying of the unmanned aircraft, and the other operator controls the rotation of a pan-and-tilt. So that the two operators should be rich in experience, meanwhile, the two operators also should pay attention to the motion situation of the shot object in real time, which causing the shooting cost is high.